Wayward Son
by tomboy-girl21
Summary: Because even after being reborn she can't forget, what has happened and what will. And neither can they.
1. Siren

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's probably very irresponsible of me to post this after not updating Headfirst, but the muse's whim is powerful and it felt good to post.

So, whatever.

_quick guide_: The Order- refers to the three races in the afterlife (Angels, Demons Neutrals), a violation against The Order is when you screw with the balance between the three. Recycling- when a soul is reincarnated.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Next Time Around

_All eyes swung toward the blonde as Ino stepped forward, she did her best to suppress her uneasiness. It was here, in the pale, balanced colors of Purgatory that she saw so many of her comrades sentenced. Ino knew she was the lowest of the low. She committed treason, among her own and among _them._ Him._

Neji.

_Ino took a deep breath and repeated the words that so many of her brethren had spoken in this damned room. "I; Yamanaka Ino, demon of Hell, have willingly committed treason amongst my own kind and amongst that of the Order, I have engaged in several attempts to fall Heaven," Ino's eyes briefly flickered over to Neji, who stood alone amongst his kin, the taint of his disgrace still fresh, stared blankly ahead. _

_"And disable Purgatory," Ino continued a beat later. "I stand here before you, in front of the Order, to proclaim my guilt and await _final _judgement. What is my punishment?" Ino finished almost dully, her nonexistent pulse seemed to kick up as she stared defiantly into the eyes of Jiriaya._

_He regarded her carefully before speaking, "Your actions have no precedence in this case and therefore the usual punishment for treason will be omitted."_

_!!!!!_

_A stir, angry indignant hummed among the representatives of the three races, but it was all a dim roar to her ears. She stared dimly into the old, old eyes of Jiriaya and she felt like she might pass out. _

_The punishment for treason was absolute: exterminate the soul of the traitor. There were no exceptions._

_......._

_Hope, delirious hope started to spring up before she could stomp it out. But a familiar voice rumbled in her ears._

It's what people don't say that you got to be wary about.

_She raised her voice above the din, "What is my punishment?" She repeated._

_Jiriaya did not answer right away, he swept his gaze coolly over the room until the onlookers fell silent. "Judgement must be past on your motive and actions, your motive does not justify what you did and your actions, though a factor in the attempted fall of Heaven, later prevented the fall in itself. The Council is in a deadlock, it is decided that final judgement will not be passed until further observation can be done." He gestured to a lower ranking Neutral._

_The Neutral moved almost hesitantly towards her before assuming a blank face, and with a low whisper, spoke the words that unlocked the manacles that bound her magic. They clanged to the floor, and her hands, never, ever, felt so light, the weight, crushing and despairing was lifting. Slowly, as if in a trance (and maybe she was) she raised her arms forward and rubbed her wrists._

_"What is my punishment?" She repeated dazedly._

_"We withhold judgement until a later date: your soul will be recycled and no interference," Jiriaya's voice boomed at that word, "Will be allowed in your second life. When you appear before us again Yamanaka, I will have a verdict."_

_**--------**_

_Because Ino just got a kick out of her own pain, she snuck a glimpse of Neji as she was escorted out of the room. His eyes looked, not the silver they usually were, but a dead grey. Bleak and hard, Ino slowed down as she neared him, ignoring the pain that knifed up her arms for holding up her sentencing. _

_Guilt, so thick in her throat almost caused her to forget those precious last seconds she had to talk. "Sorry," she forced herself to look at his expressionless face and tasted bile in her mouth. "You meant something more," Ino muttered lowly and walked passed him to face her 'recycling'._

_She heard the once proud Hyuuga give a hard laugh,"And that's supposed to make this easier?"_

_**-------**_

_Green eyes met blue._

_Gratitude, love, pain, anger........._

Good bye.

_**-------**_

The newly acclaimed authoress smacked against her carpeted floor and groaned.

The slim blonde whimpered and half-heartedly pushed herself against the heels of her hands and cursed, "Fucking hell," annoyance and exasperation filled her as she pulled herself back onto her bed for the 3rd time that week.

Underneath her annoyance was her a slight pinching of her heart.

Green eyes, she thought sleepily, jade eyes, before she let herself slumber once more.

* * *

**_x0x_**

* * *

Reviews and critique (flames with a reason) are welcome.


	2. When Children Sleep

Disclaimer: It's too painful to say...

* * *

**When Children Sleep**

The girl's petite body moved slightly under the covers, the sheets lifting with even breaths. Small strands of gold hair framed the childish face, giving the small slumbering person an angelic look.

Well isn't that ironic? he thought dryly.

Gaara felt a small chill at the back of neck, alerting him to someone else's presence. "Your not supposed to be here," he said without taking his eyes of the sleeping child.

He didn't have to turn to feel the Hyuuga's eyes narrow at his back.

"Neither are you."

He felt the Hyuuga's aura flare slightly, as if preparing for a possible fight. Without realizing it, his mind was already assessing the potential threat. Gaara tilted his head slightly towards the angel. Hyuuga had faced his own trial, Gaara recalled, given the unique circumstances, and he was allowed to keep his position on the Heavenly Council.

He was not without punishment however. 1/3 of his power was reduced.

In fight between them, Gaara had no doubt who would win.

Still watching the blonde, he spoke to the angel. "Watch yourself Hyuuga," Gaara said flatly. "Nara may have been the one to bring you back to Heaven during the invasion, but _I _was the one who gave Ino the keys to Nara's cell."

Though he didn't say it the meaning was clear; You owe me.

Apparently the angel got it, Gaara felt Neji force himself to relax, he admired the effort, it wasn't easy for an angel to relax themselves in the presence of a Hellion. Ino of course, was the exception.

An awkward tension filled the air, but Gaara ignored it in favor of watching the not-even-adolescent snore.

"Why?" the Hyuuga asked flatly a while later.

Why indeed, Gaara mused to himself. Ino had been a subordinate (traitor), then his lover (still traitor) and then just his comrade-in-arms (regrettably). That irksome flame between them should have died out, but those years in hell didn't diminish his feelings. If anything they grew more intense. It wasn't until the day of the Invasion that .....

The girl gave a sigh audible even through the window and turned sleepily.

"She's not someone you can forget," Gaara answered dryly. And that, he thought, was the source of their pain.

Ino mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

**_x0x_**

* * *

Merry Christmas


End file.
